Sk8r Girl
by Bobby Rae
Summary: A month before the wedding, Bella gets an email from some old friends and goes to Pheonix with Edward's Vanquish! Very funny, BxE. 2 shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I know I should be writing the next chapters of my stories, but I have a few ideas that keep entering my head and refuse to leave. Inspired by "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls.

And I don't know how to skateboard or belong to any type of team, so I'm just making all of it up as I go.

July 14th, 2005 (I think that's the right year… I can't remember!)

The count down was on, thirty more days till the wedding.

Edward was out hunting with the rest of the family, for the first time in what seemed like months; he didn't make anyone stay behind. I was alone, but that thought was somewhat comforting because now I actually had time to myself.

When I checked my email, with the regular emails I received from Renee, there was a letter from a friend I had almost forgotten, Hannah, a friend that belonged to a posse I used to belong to in Phoenix.

_Hey Bells!_

_Have you forgotten your friends? We've haven't heard from you since, well forever!_

_WE WANT OUR BELLS BACK!!! _

_Well, we're going to the leagues this year and get this; WE'RE A SKATER SHORT!!! So, if it were at all possible, could you come this weekend, we'll pay for gas!_

_-Your Forgotten Friends_

It had been so long since I even practiced skateboarding. Even though something in my brain refused to let me walk on a smooth surface without falling, I was very good at skating. It was very ironic; it was as if my balance was made up on the board with wheels.

But the more I thought about it, I wanted to go. It would give me closure with my past in Phoenix.

So, I decided to go, there was only one thing holding me back, Edward.

I dialed Alice's number in the phone in the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm not sure if I like what you're thinking. Edward would like to know where you're going."

"I'm just visiting some friends in Phoenix, they deserve some closure."

"Why can't Edward come?"

"It would mess up some things." He would flip if he saw what I was capable on a board. "Tell him that I'm taking his Vanquish, and if I even get the hint that he's following me, I'll take my car key to his paint job."

"Oh, it would mess up things that bad?"

"And please block any visions that you get. This is what I need, tell him that."

"I don't like this, let me come."

"I'm sorry, that would be unfair to Edward."

"Ok, but _please_ try to stay safe, and if you get into trouble, I'm coming. I'm keeping tabs on you."

"Just don't freak out…" there was silence, but then she gasped.

"Bella, please wear a helmet. I don't like this."

"You don't have to, just trust me. I've done this before."

"You have?"

"I'll explain it when I get back. I've got to go. I'll be back sometime next week at the earliest."

"Bye Bella." I hung up before she could try to change my mind.

I dialed Charlie at the station; he was fine with it as long I called each night.

Then I called Hannah. She was ecstatic.

"Oh my God, Bella, you are awesome! Wait till I tell the guys! We've missed you so much!"

After I was done I ran up stairs, surprised I didn't fall. I grabbed my second duffel bag, which contained all of my skating stuff, which included my team uniform, which was a simple black t-shirt with a dented red skull on the back and black bandana that I was to wear over the lower half of my face.

I usually didn't wear a helmet, it dragged me down, but for Alice's sake I would borrow one from Hannah later.

After packing the necessities, I almost ran to the truck. The truck roared all the way down to the Cullen's house.

I parked outside of the garage. I was lucky that it was unlocked, even though it was moot point to break into the house that belonged to vampires.

Inside was the Vanquish. I put my duffel bag in the back and I drove to the bank, where I withdrew the gas money necessary to drive to Phoenix, I was glad that the gang was paying though. It was more than I would normally want to pay, even with the car's high gas mileage.

I had to admit, the Vanquish had its advantages. I got to Phoenix in a record time of a day and a half.

When I reached to my hometown, I opened all of the windows, breathing in the hot, dry, July climate. I was home, well what used to be my home.

I drove to Hannah's house, where she said I could crash until I left.

"Oh, my, god, when were you rich enough to buy an Ashton Martin?!" Hannah almost screamed as she saw me drive into her driveway. She lived in a rural community, almost in the suburban outskirts of Phoenix.

"Nice to see you too, Hannah." I hugged her. I really did miss her, it's been too long.

"No, but seriously, how could you afford it?" I laughed, I forgot that she was almost as a car fanatic as Rosalie.

Hannah took pride in her black, long hair and always had it down so it shown in the constant sunlight. She was a little over five feet and was curvy in an athletic way. She always wore black clothes, I guess you could call her a goth, but she'd deck you for that.

"It's my boyfriend's, my car wouldn't have made it, and it's ransom so he won't come down here and force me back to Forks."

"Oh, Bella has a boyfriend now does she?" She glared at me, "And you never called me!"

"I'm sorry, I was, busy."

"Busy every day for the last TWO years?"

"Yeah, I really was." She smirked.

"Oh, you were _busy_ were you, you dirty slut you!"

"Hannah! My plate is still clean! I was just busy, emotionally."

"Oh, whatever you say…" she took my bag off my shoulder, which caused her arm to graze over my engagement ring, crap I forgot to take it off…

"Hey nice ring… Is that what I think it is!" she dropped my bag for my hand. "You're ENGAGED!!! I thought we were going to be lesbians together!"

"Hannah, that was only if we didn't find guys, you know; our _backup_ plan."

"Your boyfriend my ass, I can't wait to tell the guys. They're going to be disappointed; they each had a plan to woo you."

Before I could answer her I heard a familiar voice from behind the door. "Is Bella here yet?" then a guy with gouged ears, black spiked hair with white tips, and a lanky build walked out of the house. He ran to me and hugged me, lifting me off my feet and swinging me in a full circle.

"Hey, Jared! You won't believe it, our Bella's engaged!"

His smile dropped, which showed that he had some plans, but a new, forced smile took its place.

"Aw man! I thought you and Hannah were going to be lesbies together!"

"Jared… I just got here, can you guys just ignore the fact that I'm engaged until I get settled in?" I groaned playfully.

"Man! I owe Smith twenty bucks; he said that none of us would- Ow!" Hannah punched his shoulder before he probably said something I didn't want to hear. He rubbed his shoulder, "I already owe him fifty."

I kind of pitied him, he was always a sucker for bets, I even won some dough from him.

"Well, too bad." I started to notice that I was starting to sweat, "Can we go in? I'm used to rain now."

"Oh, poor Bella, she's got a rich fiancée and she can't handle a little heat." Hannah taunted.

"What do you mean a rich-" Hannah turned him so he saw Edward's car. "No way! The Vanquish? There's no way I could compete with that!"

"There's no competition even without the money." I mumbled.

I led them to the front door, well, dragged them there since they didn't want to leave the Vanquish.

I walked into the living room of the house, of course, as I'd expected it, it was a complete pigsty.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me." When I lived at my mom's house, I was paid five bucks to clean my friends rooms, so they wouldn't get grounded and not be able to show up at skate practices at the local skate parks or competitions.

"We thought you wouldn't ask! But first, GUYS!!!! BELL'S HERE!!!"

A split second later, several footsteps race down the stairs and before I knew it, I was engulfed in a giant, five-person group hug.

"Bella, we've missed you!" the mixtures of all of their cologne were too much.

"I. AM. GETTING. CLAUSTRIPHOPIC!" I said in a loud voice, getting their attention.

A bunch of "sorrys" followed and the hug disbanded.

I was then in front of the remainder of "The Throwbacks", Smith, Jon, Chris, Greg, and Evan.

"Hey, I've missed you guys!" I said as soon as I got some fresh air. "How much cologne are you guys wearing these-"

But before I could finish my question, Hannah interrupted. "There's no time for reunion! We need you to get into your prime! You have three, no two and a half days to be ready for Leagues!"

"Two days! I haven't skated for two years!" I heard most of the guys' mouths pop open. I shrugged, "There isn't any pavement nearby in Forks…" I sighed, "Let me change." I grabbed my bag and ran to the nearest bathroom. I knew the house by heart, I even had my own room, I've slept over here so much. Hannah's parents were the kind that had jobs overseas and barely lived at home, so technically, it was Hannah's house and she let Smith, Chris, and Jon live here after they graduated, a year before us.

The bathroom was a mess, hair products, combs, and toiletries covered the sink and the back of the toilet.

I changed into a simple black basketball shorts and a dark grey tank top. I also changed out of my sneakers into my comfy black converses.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the guys gone and Hannah tapping her foot.

"You take forever, Bella." Then something popped into my head, Edward was returning from hunting today.

"I need to make a call; I promised Edward I would call him when I got here." Her glare deepened.

"Make it quick, your 'Edward' must be very overprotective of you."

"You have no idea." I muttered under my breath as I grabbed the cordless from the coffee table in the living room.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, do you know how worried I am?" he growled.

"I'm fine Edward; I can take care of myself, let alone your car."

"What are you doing down there? Alice is blocking her thoughts and won't tell me anything! And why are you using my car as hostage?"

"Leave Alice alone, I told her to."

"I thought we weren't keeping secrets anymore."

"I'll tell you when I get back next week, I've got to go. I'll call sometime late tonight, possibly tomorrow morning." Who knows how hard they were going to push me in the next few days.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of."

"Sorry, I can't make promises I can't keep, bye." I hung up abruptly; I didn't want to hear his response.

I ran to Hannah in the living room, watching 'Jackass' on Demand. "Let's go." I grabbed my skateboard and walked out into the blazing heat.

The guys were all inspecting Edward's 'formal' car; it reminded me of when Quil and Embry were inspecting the motorcycles.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked sheepishly.

"How does your fiancée afford this? It's had a lot of work done." Chris asked, he was the guy in the gang who worried about financial stuff, along with me.

"Well, it's his foster father's car, well, technically. Edward drives it a lot more than Carlisle, and his sister likes to play around with engines…"

"This reminds me, all of you owe me twenty each!" Smith said quite proudly.

The rest of the guys groaned and handed him money from their pockets. When it came down to Jared Smith said, "I believe it's seventy now?" then Jared had to write a check.

"Don't cash it in till I tell you to. I don't want it to bounce."

"Fine."

"You're worse than Edward's brothers!" I laughed. "Well, it seems like I'm going to be at the park for the next few days, let's go."

We walked the five blocks to the skate park. It didn't change from the last time I was here.

"We'll watch what you've got." Hannah sat on a rail.

"No photography please." I posed like as if I were surrounded by paparazzi.

I ran a head start, missing my landing on my skateboard. This caused the guys to laugh so hard that they were holding their sides in pain. Hannah just glared at me.

This was going to be a long two days…

The Leagues (I was too lazy to describe the harsh training…)

We were all suited up, us all wearing black cargo shorts that cut off at the knee, our shirts, and our bandanas covering the bottom half of our faces. We looked like we were ready for a rumble with another gang.

I believed I was in prime condition, because I trained 10 hours a day for the last two days. I was now a human machine, only capable of what tricks Hannah told me to pull.

I let my human instincts fade and thought only mechanical thoughts; I was ready.

APOV

I was hanging out in the living room, watching the food channel with Edward, he wanted to get some new recipes for Bella for when she came back. It also helped him keep his mind off of Bella; she didn't call him back in the last three days. He tried call in from the number that she called from, but only a guy that seemed to be stoned picked up and said that she was "getting her ass whipped for not training the last two years." It still frustrated me that she didn't tell us that she was a skater, and that I couldn't tell anyone until she came back.

That was when it hit me. The vision was too abrupt to me to block it.

_I saw a girl dressed in all black walk up to the edge of a giant U-shaped structure with a skateboard in hand. There were cameras everywhere, including a giant television camera with the logo, "X Games"._

Bella was going to be on national television, it was too perfect for words.

"Was that Bella, _my_ Bella?" Edward gasped. My mouth formed a wicked grin.

"Change the channel to the X- Sports channel!" I got up; I wasn't going to let Emmett miss this. I ran up to the game room upstairs, where Emmett and Jasper were playing some video game that included guitars.

"You guys need to come downstairs, now." I unplugged the game system.

"HEY!" Emmett half yelled.

"Do you want to see Bella on national television or what?"

"What? What is she doing? Is she on AFV?"

"No, she's on the X- Sports channel."

"What? Since when does clumsy Bella participate in a sport?"

"Evidently she's been skating before she moved here." I grumbled. I ran down the stairs.

"Are you taping this?" I asked Edward.

"Of course."

We all sat on the couch through the commercials. Several other skaters came on, three from her team. Finally, we saw Bella walk up to the half pike. (A/N- is that what it's called?)

I noticed that she wasn't wearing a helmet. Edward growled. Did she _want_ to crack her head open?

She dropped her skateboard on the edge then dropped, skating smoothly down the side, then back up. She flew through the air and turned, forming a 360.

She landed perfectly, soaring down the side once more then flew up the other side, grabbing her board at a horizontal angle and expanded her legs while waving her board.

She kept doing stunts like this, ending with a trick that included her upside down, balancing with a single hand the edge of her skateboard, it balancing perfectly vertical on the edge of the ramp.

It was amazing, she was finally capable of doing something that we weren't.

Edward looked simply furious, but he was also trying to hide his admiration. He was obviously impressed; this was a different Bella than he's ever seen.

But this graceful moment didn't last, her landing was off and she skidded on her knees.

You could hear the profanities come out of her mouth, well with our advanced hearing you could.

Too bad Esme and Carlisle went out hunting.

"Should we head down?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I need to get her to wear a helmet."

"I told her." He growled.

"I'll get the Volvo." He got up and soon I heard the car start.

"You guys up for a road trip?" I asked Emmett and Jasper. Jasper cracked a smile.

"I need to tell Rose." Emmett got up and ran to his room.

"You ready for a road trip, Jasper?"

BPOV

Crap! My wipe out cost us second place.

But, thankfully, there were four more events for us to grab first.

"You were brilliant, Bells!" Evan smacked my upraised palm.

"Yeah, we've got second place! In the first event!" Chris hugged us both.

"And you're going straight to the skate park! That slip made us drop a place!" Hannah barked. The celebrating ceased.

"Fine, I'll be back late enough to get some pizza." I grabbed my stuff and went to the entrance, to hail a taxi.

"Hey! Get some booze while you're at it!" Jon yelled behind me. I turned around and gave him the finger; it was our personal joke. In the seventh grade, we accidentally thought that a bottle of wine was sparkling grape juice at the New Years party we had. We were drunk after a half filled solo party cup.

The actions that followed afterwards are too embarrassing to even recall in my mind.

It involved a lot of the middle finger, that's all I'll say.

"Get it yourself!" I yelled back. Then I stuck out my tongue.

I trained in the park until dark; thankfully a Pizza Hut was on the way home.

I rang the doorbell; my arms were too full to open the door myself.

"Password?!" I heard Chris yell from inside, he knew it was me.

"Open the damn door, or I'll dump the food!" that made him open the door.

"It was 'Flying Hippopotami', but that will work." I walked in pass him.

"Got Hawaiian!" I screamed so everyone in the house knew I was back. Most of the gang was playing Halo in the living room, figures.

That got everyone's attention. Everyone almost trampled me.

After the three boxes were taken out of my hands, I went into my room to put my stuff away.

They didn't touch my room; it was exactly the way it was when I left.

All the walls were white except one that was painted black, covering the stains that Hannah and I made when we were twelve with pizza sauce.

I walked out to the living room, where the three pizza boxes were open on the coffee table. I looked in each one. They were all empty.

"I bring you guys pizza and you don't save me any?!" I half yelled to the team as they were glued to Halo.

"Fine, I'm going to Mickey D's." I started to walk out the door.

"Wait, Bells, I save you a slice, come in here with me." Jon said from the dining room.

I found him rummaging through the cabinet.

"What are you looking for?"

"My stash, I can't have Hannah confiscate any." Was he saying what I thought he was?

"You still smoke?" I grabbed the slice that was on a paper plate in the middle of the table.

"Hell, yeah."

"I thought you quit." I said with my mouth full of pizza.

"I did, but this is a special occasion."

"You should save it for after we win."

"I have enough."

"Can you smoke outside, though? I'll come out with." I chomped on my pizza, finishing it up.

"Wait, I got some booze." I laughed.

"I thought you were kidding!" he laughed.

"Come on! We'll just drink enough to make us tipsy, we don't want hangovers for tomorrow." I thought about this, a hangover would kill the team tomorrow. But I'll watch what I'll drink.

"Fine." I walked up to the solo party cups on the counter, then another thought came to me, what if Alice saw anything? Would she tell Edward? "Maybe just a whisk, it's been a while."

"More for me." He reached out of the cabinet, his face gleaming like he found the Holy Grail, and pulled out a joint.

I grabbed the wine bottle, uncorked it and poured a quarter inch into my cup. "Here, you pour yours." He poured a full inch.

He shoved the cork back in and we headed out to the front porch.

I sat on the top step next to him as he lit the joint. I forgot how nice it was, hanging out with Jon. He was one the few guys I could hang out without worrying about him crushing on me; he only had eyes for Hannah.

"So you ask Hannah yet?" I asked as I took a small sip of the wine.

He blushed, "I'm such a coward, I've let her push me around, I'm hoping she'll get a hint."

"That's no way to impress a woman! You've got to be straight forward, or she'll think that you're a coward!" I sipped the rest of my drink. I felt the alcohol take effect, not as much as New Year's, but still.

"But I am a coward…"

Suddenly, I felt a wave of machismo I felt whenever I was around the guys, bigger than normal, probably an effect of the drink. "Be the man! Show her that you are a man!" I flexed my skimpy arm, he laughed.

"You really can't hold your liquor, can you?"

"Nope, I live with a cop now, remember?"

"Oh, so what's this 'Edward' like? I want to meet him."

"I'm not sure if you'll like him, he's very, uh, formal."

"Is he one of those pretty boys?" he made a face.

"I guess you could call him that, but there's more behind the mask."

"Well, if you love him and he makes you happy, I guess I'll approve."

"Like I need your approval, it's good to know your self-esteem is that high."

He sniffed then dragged his finger from his eye to his cheek. "My little Bells is growing up." He inhaled from the joint, exhaling the smoke in the opposite corner of his mouth, pushing the smoke away from me.

"Great."

"You always knew you were the baby of the group, you're like our baby sis."

"Then why did half of the guys make bets on who would get in the sack with me?" he laughed, choking on the smoke, making me laugh.

He stopped to catch his breath.

"Those guys were just joshing your chain."

"Were they?" but before he could answer, a yellow porsche and a silver Volvo parked across the street. "SHIT!"

"What?"

"Do you have your keys on you?" I was defiantly ruining the Vanquish's paint job.

A/N- haha, I thought that this chapter was running a little long, so I'll write another!


	2. Chapter 2

_**SUPER DUPER DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!(READ THIS!)**_

_**THIS FF IS NOT BASED OFF OF REAL EXPERIENCES!**_

_(I live in a small town where some people read this… I don't to become the latest gossip, so I never used alcohol or drugs EVER. I was only high once off of second hand smoke at the Live Earth Concert.)_

_Oh, and I don't own Twilight, you all should know that…_

"Um, yeah." He got his car keys from his back pocket.

"I need to borrow them for a moment." He gave them to me and I dashed to the Vanquish.

"Don't you dare, Bella!" Alice threatened as she walked, oh so gracefully from her car.

Edward was already next to me. "Are you drunk Bella?" his eyes were skeptical.

"No, just a little tipsy. Now, I have some revenge I attend on fulfilling, excuse me."

I put the keys near the paint job. Before I could scratch it I heard Jon scream from the porch. "No! NOT THE PAINT JOB!"

It stalled me enough so Edward could take the keys away.

"Damn." I started to swear under my breath.

Edward growled, "You better be happy that Carlisle and Esme isn't here, or that I don't tell Charlie." He growled so only I could hear it.

"Alice! Why did you have to tell him?" I yelled to Alice, forgetting that she could hear me just fine without screaming.

"You forgot to wear a helmet." Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Wow, this is a first, Bella, catching you on national television then catching you drinking and smoking."

"I wasn't smoking, Emmett, Jon was."

"WHO'S SMOKING?!" I heard Hannah yell from inside the house, sure, she doesn't notice that four people show up in the front yard, but she notices when I mentioned smoking.

"Shit." I heard Jon swear under his breath. He dropped it on the cement porch and smothered it with his shoe, then kicking it into the bushes next to the porch, as Hannah slammed open the door.

"Are you smoking again?" she smelled his breath, "And drinking too? Do you know how this could screw up everything?" That is when she noticed the Cullens. "Who is this?"

"Hannah, this is my fiancé, Edward. His sister Alice," I pointed to the car, "and his brothers, Jasper and Emmett."

"I guess you could come in… And you!" she screamed to Jon, "are in serious shit! You are gonna chug SO much water." She pushed him inside and continued to scream.

Edward hugged me something fierce. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? No more calls after that first one, and you didn't give me a number to call." He let go of me to look at me in the eye. "Why didn't tell us? And why didn't you wear a helmet?"

"Ok, one question at once. I didn't tell you because I was retiring, haven't you noticed that Forks seldom has any paved roads and helmets weigh me down."

"You don't have any self preservation, don't you?"

"Nope!" I popped my lips on the "p".

"So, who was that Bella?" Emmett asked, he was already right next to me.

"That's Jon," Edward growled. "he's JUST a friend, geezmus, Edward!"

"You're not hearing the other boy's thoughts from inside."

"Great, first the bet, now this."

"What bet?" Jasper asked.

"You'll probably find out sooner or later." I led them to the front door, "Oh, and please be nice, they knew me before you did and I was a bit of a different person back then. They have different memories of me than you think." I was warning mostly Edward. "Don't hurt them until after Leagues is over."

"Ok, when is that?" I was surprised that Alice didn't know this.

"I think three days, maybe longer."

We walked in, Emmett and Jasper sniggered when they saw the living room, the couch was filled with the five guys playing Halo. And Hannah was forcing water down Jon's throat in the kitchen, which was visible from where I stood.

"Guys," no response, "GUYS!" still no response. "Jesus loves you!" that got their attention.

That saying was a result of an experiment that we tried in high school, people reacted more to 'Jesus loves you' than 'Rape' or 'Molester'.

"This is Edward, my fiancé, and his brothers and sister, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

A little chorus of hi's, what's up's, and nods followed. That was good enough for me.

I walked into the kitchen where Hannah and Jon were, Emmett and Jasper stayed in the living room, probably for Halo.

"So this is the famous Edward." Hannah said cooly. "I'm Hannah, and this nincompoop is Jon."

"Nice to meet you, this is my sister, Alice." Edward pointed to Alice.

"I guess you didn't take Bella's threat."

"No, I saw her on television. She never said why she left, she just said that there was a friend emergency." Alice, Hannah, and Edward gave me icy looks. Yeah, this was the time to leave.

"Yeah, I'm getting up early to practice, the next round starts at noon, right?" I asked Hannah. I knew this would soften her up, people who wanted to practice more always got on her good side.

"Yeah, don't be late, or I'll whip your pretty ass again." I heard Edward growl.

I kissed Edward on the cheek and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the doorway.

He followed, thank god for that. When we reached my room, I broke the ice.

"She's just kidding, you know."

"I know, but she didn't have to threaten you like that."

"Don't sweat it." I chuckled from that ironic statement. "I've always had to put up with it, we've all been friends since, well forever."

"Ok, no more secrets now, when did you start skating?"

"Umm, I would have to say the summer after middle school ended, before ninth grade."

"You're very good, I just wish that you will wear a helmet." He hugged me tightly.

"I'll try it, but if it gets in the way, it's going to be taken off. I can't afford to lose anymore, I already have more conflicts against me."

"Like what?" he breathed into my hair.

"Like not skating for two years, it took me 72 hours to get some moves back, I'm still not as good as I used to be. That slip yesterday cost us second place. I really need to practice." I broke the hug so I could set the alarm clock for five in the morning.

Edward sighed, it was twelve now. I was only going to get five hours of sleep.

"You wanna come tomorrow, you just have to promise not to catch me before I fall."

He looked hurt. "But I've always caught you."

"It's just how I've learned my mistakes. Did you notice all those bruises I had the first couple weeks I moved to Forks?"

"No, I noticed more of your scent." He put his arms around me and fell into the bed, with me in his arms.

"Well, that's just how I learn." I snuggled, getting comfortable. His icy presence made a good ice pack for the bruises I've already received.

EPOV-

While Bella slept, I looked at her bruises. They looked deep; her normally pale skin was covered in smudges of green, blue, purple, yellow, and the classic brown. Unlike her attire in Forks, she wore more baggy clothes here, almost tomboyish. She wore baggy black basketball shorts with a dark grey wife beater, which she wore under that black team uniform that she shoved in her duffle bag, which was overflowing in clothes, which were unfolded, no doubt due to her hurried departure of Forks.

But why wouldn't she tell us about her past here? Why wouldn't she tell me?

Was she afraid that I would disapprove? Of course I didn't approve, but clearly this is a part of Bella, and I wouldn't get in the way of that.

I turned my head to the commotion that was starting downstairs.

_Did that steroid-ass just beat me?_

_Ha! Finally! Someone worthy of beating! _

_Oh, god, Chris is going to pick a fight._

I started to hear yelling downstairs. I carefully got up from the bed, being cautious of not waking Bella up.

I tiptoed out of the room, closed the door and ran down the stairs.

I found Chris and Hannah restraining a very angry Evan. "Evan! We have to play tomorrow anyway! If I find that you have even gotten one bruise, I'll kill you." Hannah yelled into his ear, he remembered a memory that made me laugh out loud; Hannah locking Evan and Greg in the neighbor's dog kennel, where they kept two Dobermans and Chihuahua, they were tame, but they were aggressive towards strangers. The image was quite hilarious, and it shut him up.

Evan shuddered, which caused Greg to shudder, he had a memory of the Chihuahua knawing on his ankle.

I decided to take action.

"I believe it's time for my siblings to go back to the hotel, I'll stay in Bella's room." I shoved a very amused Emmett out the door, a bemused Alice and Jasper followed suit.

"Aren't you going?" Jared asked; his mind was full of x-ideas of what he could do with _my_ Bella.

"No, as I said I'm staying Bella's room." I started to walk up the stairs, but Jared stopped me.

"Wait, we need some questions answered. It's not everyday that our Bella brings a guy home with her." Their minds were filled with questions; the most common was 'how she was in the sack.' Alice had seen this, I was sure.

I looked back at them and walked to the living room, this was going to be a long night.

BPOV-

I woke up thinking of ways I could destroy the alarm clock; most of them included explosives. I picked it up, looking at the time. 5:01 AM. I groaned and threw it across the room.

"Bella, do you usually throw the clock across the room when I'm not the one to wake you up?" I groaned; I forgot Edward was here, I just got used to the idea of sleeping alone. I groaned then got up, which resulted me falling.

I just lay there, wanting this to be just a dream and I could sleep for a couple more hours.

"You ok, Bella?" I rolled over on to my stomach and groaned.

"The world needs to just die," I mumbled. I heard him laugh.

"I wouldn't allow that, I love you too much." I got up.

"Well, now that I've shown you my violent side, I really need a human moment." I grabbed my shirt from my duffel bag, the same uniform from yesterday, yeah; it was gross that I was wearing the same shirt that I wore, sweating in the Arizona sun.

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?"

"Don't ask." That was all I was in the mood to say. I walked out into the hall, looking down from the balcony at the top of the stairs, to find all of the guys, plus Hannah, snoring on the couch, only Chris was the only person on the floor.

It was amazing; they still did this since the fifth grade. Ever since the fifth and sixth grade dance, we all had hypothermia, we sweated so much during the dance. We all shivered together, sharing the three blankets that we could find.

My thoughts were interrupted when two cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You ok?" he murmured into the hollow of my throat.

"Just thinking." I inhaled the sweet scent that came off his hair.

"You have no idea how much that frustrates me." He sighed, making the hair at the nape of my neck raise.

I turned towards him and pecked him on his lips. "I need to get moving. I only have a few hours to train." I ran into the bathroom, ignoring all of the hair products on the tub, toilet, and sink. Then I took the shortest shower in all of existence.

I ran out with my wet hair in a pony, it was moot point to dry your hair in Phoenix.

"You smell absolutely wonderful when you come out of the shower." Edward handed me a bowl of Coca Puffs, I ate it quickly, and then toasted some bread. "I've never seen you eat this much for breakfast."

"I need all the carbs I can get this morning, please remind me to get a sub or something before eleven."

He laughed, "Come on, Emmett is quite literary bouncing to see you skate."

I groaned.

FOUR DAYS LATER!!!!!

I held Edward's hand tightly as we watched Greg skate through the ramps and rails.

It was 'win or lose' time, if Greg screwed up; we lost.

This was probably in my top ten most tense moments of my life, of course, the top seven occurred the last two years, all involving my life on the line.

And he landed the last moves perfectly. We won.

THAT NIGHT!

The celebration mood had reached everyone, and I mean everyone. Jasper was playing DDR with Jared and Hannah, who was putting a good fight, or in this case; dance, and Alice was cheering Jasper on.

Emmett was playing Halo, teaming up with Greg and Chris against Evan and Smith. Edward was watching them, cheering Emmett's team naturally.

And, I don't know how, but Jon and I were getting sloshed on the front porch, Alice and Edward were either not paying attention, or ignoring us.

"So, when areyougunnaaskHannah?" I slurred my words. Jon took the last few breaths of his joint before putting it out on the cement back steps.

That's when I noticed that I was high too, off of victory and second hand smoke. "Man, your moves were so narley, man." He drank more than I did, a full solo cup, while I had ¾ of one.

"You didn't ask my answer." I accused him, not knowing that my grammar was off.

"About Hannah, god, I love her so much." He stretched out his arms to show me how much.

"Well, I love Edward this much!" I stretched my arms till they were as far as I could go. "You know what? I'm tired of you not telling her! If you don't ask her tonight, then I'll ask her for you!" His bloodshot eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." I grinned.

I ran into the house, through the kitchen, and knicked my side on the edge of the counter, losing my balance and fell. Soon Jon tripped on me and fell as well. We both laughed like lunatics.

"Bella?" Edward walked in. He eyed me carefully. "Are you high?" I laughed uncontrollably, for some reason, this remark seemed to be beyond hilarious.

"No, silly, it's his fault, he was the one smoking." I hiccupped.

"And you're drunk, you better be happy that I don't tell Charlie this."

I tried to get up, but failed because I couldn't stand in one spot without swaying.

"You need to learn how to hold your booze, Bella." Jon hiccupped.

I heard Edward growl at him under his breath. "Edward…" I tried to growl back, but it ended up sounding like a gurgle. They both laughed.

"Hey! You can't beat me!" I heard Emmett yell at Hannah. That reminded me of my mission.

"Hannah! Jon wants to talk to you!"

"BELLA!" Jon whined.

"Bite the big one, Jon. Go ask her." Edward laughed, he heard what I was talking about in Jon's mind.

"You told him too?" Jon was whining like a five year old.

"Come on, Jon! Everyone except Hannah knows! Actually I wouldn't be surprised if she knew too!"

"I know what?" Hannah came in. She saw me swaying in Edward's arms and Jon on the floor. "Were you guys drinking?" she almost screeched. Jon tried to get up.

"Hannah…" He was looking on the floor.

"And you've been smoking too?" He looked into her eyes with his blood-shot ones. "I thought-" and right there he interrupted her by kissing her.

She struggled a little at first, braking it, then she looked back at him and smiled. "It's about time!" then she kissed him back, going further than Edward and I have ever gone.

Edward edged with me out of the room. He brought me into the living room, where Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo. Jasper looked at me funny when I first came in, then chuckled.

"I've never seen you drunk and high, Bella."

I sighed. "This is going to be the last time, I'm afraid, Edward doesn't approve."

Emmett laughed, "You've been like this before?" he didn't look from the television.

"New Years." I sat next to Alice. She started to play with my hair, brushing it out gently, and then from what I could tell, she was making French braid pigtails.

"What?" Edward sat next to me, holding my hand.

"Tradition, that's all I'm going to say." He nodded, respecting my privacy.

The rest of the night we watched Emmett and Jasper play Halo until I passed out on the couch.

I woke up with the worst hangover of all existence.

A/N- ok, that's it! As I said in the summary, this is a two-shot, and I intend to keep it that way. Thanks for all the reviews! I was, quite literary, crying tears of joy when I read them. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!

P.S.S.- also, I've updated "When Two Worlds Collide" two days ago, I can't tell if people have been reading, no reviews whatsoever! Please read it!


	3. Chapter 2 12

A/N- this is a BOUNUS CHAPTER… since I can't think of how to continue this plot without writing about the wedding; I resent writing the wedding because I don't want to make any expectations for if and when the next book comes out. Since the real Hannah and a bunch of other people really wanted a sequel, so consider this as a filler until I write another…. But I'm marking this as "Completed", but keep me on Author's Alert just in case I write another one out of the blue.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!!!!!

I trudged down the stairs, Edward walking behind me just in case I fell. The heap of guys minus Hannah and Jon was still snoring on the couch.

I haven't had a hangover this bad in years. I groaned all the way to the kitchen where Jon was sitting at the bar with his head on the table. I sat next to him and lay my head next to his.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Who got the booze again?" he whispered, the sound of people in the background hurt my head.

"I dunno, but he's gonna get it."

"Hey snoozy," Emmett cheered. "I think we're going back today, there's still stuff to do!"

"Shut up!" Jon and I both yelled.

"Well, I'm going to get our stuff from the hotel. I'll be back in an hour or so." Emmett almost ran out of the house.

He was up to something.

"What is he up to?" I mumbled, mostly to Edward. I soon felt his arms around me, my own personal air conditioner, and then he kissed me on the cheek.

"He was factoring out trinomials and solving for the greatest common factors for random numbers." He whispered in my ear as he trailed his kisses up my cheekbone. I shivered as Hannah put two glasses in front of Jon and I, along with two asprin each.

"You guys are such dorks, I can't believe you drank that much." She said rather loudly.

"Well if I wasn't drunk, you would still be single." I groaned from the pain.

Jon's frown changed into a bright smile, so bright that it hurt my eyes. Hannah sighed.

Everyone in the room was in love.

"Where's Jasper and Alice?" I asked Edward.

"They're at the hotel." With having the Cullens away, I could do something that I been meaning to without their presence.

But I couldn't have Edward here. "Don't you have somthings to do at the hotel too?" I tried to send the message to him that I wanted to be alone here. "I'll meet up with you guys with the Vanquish, I'll be fine."

He got the message. "Ok, if you need directions, call me, ok?" he kissed my forehead then said his goodbyes to Hannah and Jon.

As soon as I saw that he was gone through the kitchen, I stepped into action.

"Hannah, will you help me with something?"

"Ok," she said as she put down her coffee cup (A/N- Yes, real Hannah, your character is an addict! Revenge is sweet!)

"I need help with Edward's car…" she smiled, getting my gist.

EPOV (some people really wanted an Edward perspective, so from me to you!)

When I got to the Hotel, a valet opened the door of my car, in which the hotel had a shaded entrance thank God for that.

I took the elevator, avoiding all of the lusty thoughts of all the women in the lobby.

Alice was having a laughing fit when I got into the room. She was blocking her thoughts while Emmett and Jasper were wondering what she saw.

"Alice, what did you see?" I had to wait until she caught her breath for her to answer me.

"I can't tell; it'll ruin the surprise." She started to compose herself, straightening the wrinkles in her shirt with a giant grin.

Everything was already packed away, so we just watched television, there were some news on "The Throwbacks" win from yesterday.

I noticed that Alice's grin widened when she announced that Bella was waiting for us at the entrance.

Whatever made her laugh uncontrollably before involved Bella.

I ran ahead while the rest got the bags, mine were in the Volvo.

Bella was leaning on MY Vanquish in front of the of the passenger door with an evil grin. She waited until everyone got there to move out of view of the door.

_**You didn't listen, Edward! Hannah and Bella forever 2005.**_

I felt my jaw drop as Emmett, Jasper, and Alice laughed uncontrollably. I saw a flash, which blinded me for a second; Bella took a picture of my reaction.

"By the way, I invited all of them for the wedding." Bella's evil grin widened, if it was humanely possible. "And this little baby is going all over the gift bags.

She took a picture of the car door, zooming on the scratch job. I was still frozen; my love just vandalized my car!

A/N- ha, ha, I agreed with most people that revenge was in order!


End file.
